unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
To my beloved wife
|details = Hey, you came to this town to investigate about a precious shell, didn't you? You must have talked to a sailor then. Do you remember? ...Well, I suppose that's fine. That sailor has asked for your help. It seems something has come between him and his wife... Anyway, please go speak with him |step1 = /Well?/Jakarta/Seafarer/ Oh, so you've accepted my request. Thank you so much. So you... You found the jewel of a shellfish, right? I'm sure it was really beautiful. But since it's a jewel, I imagine it's very expensive. No chance I could afford something like that. |step2 = /Actually.../Jakarta/Seafarer/ Oh, so it does command a high price? Well, the thing is... my wife's left me. I was working non-stop and never paid her any attention. This must be what happens if you work like a fool... If only I could give her that jewel, then I could patch things up. I was hoping that could happen, but maybe it's impossible... |step3 = /Get the blue flower/Jakarta/Seafarer/ Then instead, I'd like you to investigate something. If you leave this town and go to Dili in the east, and then sail south from there, you'll find a landing spot. There's a place there where blue flowers as beautiful as a jewel bloom. I gave her one of those before some other time, but I wonder if they still bloom there now. |step4 = /Letter to wife/Jakarta/Seafarer/ Before you search for the flower, give this letter to my wife in Surabaya. But that's all. I definitely don't want to make excuses any more. But you better not read it, you hear? That's off limits! Start your search immediately after you deliver it to her. |step5 = /The contents are.../Surabaya/Resident in east of town/ A letter? For me? From my husband... Hmm... Aw... Hmm... I see... So what did he say for you to come here? |step6 = /A lie?/Surabaya/Resident/ He worked too hard and didn't pay me enough attention? Ha! What was he saying? I know full well that my husband is crazy about his work. What nonsense to say I left him. He's the one who's gone to Jakarta on business. If you read this letter, you'll understand. Here, have a look... |step7 = /Letter of love/Surabaya/Resident/ Oh... you can't read it? Then just listen instead: "You remember my promise about a blue flower after 20 years? That flower which adorned you so exhilaratingly. The flower of love which binds us together. How I love you so." |step8 = /Promise from twenty years ago/Surabaya/Resident/ Oh, how embarrassing! Always a dreamer that one! So let me tell you. Twenty years ago, he fell in love with me at first sight while I was wearing a blue flower. He was so overcome with passion that he made a promise to me. I said that I would agree to marry him if he gave me that same blue flower twenty years later. |step9 = /Wife's feelings/Surabaya/Resident/ Even so, he doesn't have to act in such a roundabout way that he even has to lie to you. Is he that awkward and self-conscious? I'm sorry about this, but could you help him save face here? Oh... and let's keep it a secret that I made you listen to the letter. |stepfinal = Investigation of blue flower/Australia Northwest Coast/near Flower - White/ The blue flower you've been asked to search for is a present that the Sailor in Jakarta promised to give to his wife. Head south from Dili to reach the landing spot. Then look for the flower. |discoXP = 624 |cardXP = 312 |reportXP = 300 |reportfame = 100 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Shell's treasure/Ecological Research/6/Biology/8/Malay-Tagalog/1/Beautiful Shell Stone |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Australia Northwest Coast |seaarea = West Australian Sea Basin }}